1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system which, for example, is suitable for being applied to a system for monitoring illegal parking of a vehicle in a no-parking area, a monitoring apparatus, and a monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to recent security crackdown for an illegally-parked vehicle in a general road or the like, for the purpose of reducing labor costs for crackdown staffs, a monitoring apparatus or a monitoring system which can detect an illegally-parked vehicle is devised.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-099685 discloses that a parked vehicle which is parked in one and the same position for a predetermined period of time or more is specified based on vehicle identification information, vehicle position information, and acquisition time information.